


Warrior Princess With a Chainsaw

by imgoingtocrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Medieval AU, Some other RT/AH members are mentioned but not tagged because they don't have lines or much focus!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgoingtocrash/pseuds/imgoingtocrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff tells Millie the story of the beautiful (and badass) Princess Griffon. Stolen from home and trapped under the Mad King Haywood's rule, Griffon is forced to marry one of the King's Hunters, men raised under the king to be his personal knights. Then she meets Geoff, the grumbling knight that wishes to escape the kingdom, renewing her own hopes of freedom.</p><p>Someone tagged a gifset wanting Disney Princess Griffon with a chainsaw and Geoff, her punk rock prince. I loved the idea and tried to bring it into fruition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrior Princess With a Chainsaw

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a gifset I loved, which can be found here: (http://imgoingtocrash.tumblr.com/post/59720578716/donotchoosesidesyet-x-a-disney-movie) I did a concept drawing first in class, and couldn't get the idea of it out of my head. I've seen a few people explore the Medieval RT AU angle before (because of the King LPs) and thought I'd give it a shot. I tried to make the dialogue, setting, and characters as accurate as possible without going too far or making them way off trying to stick to the medieval style. Hopefully it all works out okay!  
> I went with the form of Geoff telling the story because idk Geoff is cute and him telling a cute story about how is wife is a badass princess seemed just right.

_"Daddy, tell me a story." Millie Ramsey asks of Geoff some odd summer night._

_"What kind of story?"_

_"A princess story…but it has to be cool."_

_"Cool, huh? Well, let's see…"_

* * *

In a faraway land laid a majestic castle. In this castle was the beautiful princess Griffon. She was to take over the throne, although it was not what she truly desired. 

Griffon was raised in the home of a carpenter and craftsman. Her parents taught her the value of art and her own strength at a young age, bringing up a kind, if fiery young girl. She handled the tools of her parents' trade with care and affection, ensuring her parents she would surely be able to learn even more with age and be perfectly capable of taking over their business.

However, one night, a group of thieves and rouges broke into the family's shop and stole the young Griffon from home, leaving her dead parents behind. The savages travelled far to King Haywood's kingdom and presented the young girl to the king. For a large sum of gold and trinkets, the bandits presented a daughter, whom could represent the family until she was to be married to a prince fit to take the throne.

King Haywood was known for his cruel judgement, and did not see any woman fit to marry his madness, so the throne was without a proper successor. Inspecting the crying child, King Haywood agreed to the deal, leaving the immediate care of Griffon to his Chancellor, Burns. "Fetch the nursemaid and 2 of my best knights. We'll secure her chambers on the morrow. Until then, shove her in a dungeon and make her privy on the knowledge of my kingdom."

And so it was that the girl became a woman, trapped in the castle forever. Try as she might to escape and rebel against the King and his men, she could never truly leave. He attempted to make her comfortable, calling her "Daughter" and "Princess" to no end, giving her anything she desired, (other than her freedom, of course.) and even letting her make whatever craft she wished in remembrance of her parents. Griffon was never truly happy in the castle, even if she made friends among his people. 

Her nursemaid, Lindsay, was like a mother to her, and had raised many pages and children of the kingdom before Griffon. She was to be married to Michael, one of the brave knights of the King's Hunters, an elite band of fighters chosen by the King himself, and raised in his castle. The other Hunters, Gavin, Ray, Jack, Caleb, and their leader Geoff, protected the castle, and many commoners suspected one would be chosen as her prince.

* * *

One morning, Griffon walked into the king's throne room, draped in deep reds and blocks of gold, to find the Hunters gathered around the king.

"Good morrow, daughter. Come, stand with me at the throne." King Haywood instructed. She walked up the stone stairs and confidently took her place next to the king. "Yes…father?" Griffon still hesitated to use such a term for the man, but knew she would gain better treatment with it.

"In 2 days, the Kingdom will celebrate our history and success. This land has done better than most in such trying times. With Chancellor Burns speaking of numbers and production rates a great deal, we're lucky to stay ahead. As you know, we usually have a grand ball, and invite the commoners to the kingdom for one night. This year, it is at this ball that you will choose a husband. I give you the finest knights in our land. My Hunters have slain many creatures and our opposing enemies, and are perfect princes for my only daughter. Speak with them in your quarters and choose whom will rule by your side."

* * *

"I'm so sorry, fair Griffon. I would not choose this path for you. I adore the companionship you've given a bumbling knight such as me, and if you would like, I will marry you to appease your father." Gavin, whom she's spoken to the most of the hunters, offers her this, as any friend would.

One by one, the other Hunters offer her love and affection, with promise of being a fair and good king beside her. All of them except Geoff.

"Please, pick one of the other men. I lead them into battle every day, and any of them would be a fine companion for you." 

Geoff attempts to leave her quarters immediately, but Griffon grasps his arm and chuckles,"And you would not be?"

"I…honestly princess, don't care for royalty. People such as your father and you, although in command of me, do not appeal. All you care about is your parties and yourselves, not what the kingdom really needs. You grow up spoiled and rich, and become mad with power. I don't wish to see that on a face such as yours. I will not be a fit king for you. I've lived here since I was taken from my family to be a page. I would not wish to be tied here for anything more." 

"If that is how you feel, then you don't know me at all, good knight. I am not truly the child of the man upon that throne. I was taken from my family as well, now slaughtered by rouges. I have never been happy in this house. I am as trapped a princess as you could imagine." Griffon slides her fingers upon Geoff's rough hand, continuing. "And as for your abilities as king, I have heard of your tales. You've commanded your fellow knights and slaughtered thousands in the name of this kingdom you claim to despise."

He looks at her, seeming to soften. He removes a section of his armor, revealing dark ink drawings running up his arm. "I had someone in town assist me in this. The ink never fades, and they remind me of why I want to escape this kingdom. Every time I kill and slaughter so 'proudly', I get more."

Griffon runs her hands across the skin, inspecting the art before grabbing his hand. "Come with me."

* * *

In the dungeon where the princess first stayed lies slabs of wood and piles of tools. The guards always watch her work, for her protection, they say.

Geoff lets out a low whistle as he sees her sculptures. "This is my ink." she says, delicately touching each piece she carved and cut herself. She pulls a chainsaw out from the darkest corner and asks of him "Want to see?" Geoff nods as the princess considers what she'll make for the knight.

* * *

_"Wait, a chainsaw? I thought this was medieval times."_

_"Well, it is, but…um..just listen to the story!"_

* * *

It is night when the pair emerges from the dungeon. Griffon can see the faces watching them. They are either celebrating or judging her; the servants, the other knights, and King Haywood, briefly. The princess has made her choice or has done something shameful. Nothing is innocent, because she is not truly of this house and cannot be so.

Geoff walks her to her room and caresses her cheek in his hand. "Thank you. I mean it. I know the upcoming decision will be hard for you, and I wish you the best. I still plead that you choose one of the other Hunters. Truly, they'll make much better kings than I."

"You still believe that true? Even after.." Griffon pulls his hand off her cheek and into hers. Their time together has been short, only a day, but she seems to know more about him, the honest truth, than anyone she's ever spoken to.

"I'm not meant to be a king. You, however, will make a great queen. You'll care for the Hunters and lead the people. You're strong and beautiful. This kingdom will surely like that." He pulls her hand to his lips and with a delicacy she'd never expect of a warrior, kisses it. "Goodnight, Griffon."

She sighs as he walks away. "Goodnight, Geoff."

* * *

When Ray is summoned from the Hunters' chambers to speak with Griffon the next morning, Geoff hopes that means she's listening to him. It's true, he'd misjudged the princess at first. She was no princess indeed, truly a battle scarred warrior in disguise. "A warrior princess with a chainsaw." he mumbled, quietly chuckling.

"Well, if it isn't Prince Geoff! Tired from a night of romancing the princess, are we?" Jack says, nudging Geoff as he walks by.

"I have no time for your jokes, Jack. I have other things to fill my time. You know what tomorrow is."

"Yes, the big day. Celebration for most of us. Then there's you, ready to wallow in the corner and attempt escape. Leave the kingdom when you've been here the longest and led the Hunters for years. I see that a night with Griffon changed nothing?"

"It wasn't of that manner, before you even suggest it. I found her different then we've assumed all these years, that's true, but she has pushed me to do this more. I'm no king for her. One of the other men, even one such as you is better suited for that."

"You're the best to lead us and you know it. The King's Hunters is an honored group, and there's never been better than the 6 of us. Just think what you could do with a kingdom!"

"I don't need leadership to be happy. In another world, my friend, we could be the simplest of comrades without, or possibly even with King Haywood. Sadly, the power has gone to his head, and changed him from whence he began. Having us lock livestock in caverns, trying to court us with his unhappy daughter, it never ends! I don't want to fight for this any longer. I'm leaving, god knows where I'll go, but I'm leaving."

* * *

Ray is a nice man, Griffon decides. He loves to heap roses upon her, and listens intently to her. He shares his concerns about their people and has a firm plan of action if he were to be king. He will be a good king. The people will love him.

"Griffon, I know you don't love me. You like me, but your love resides..elsewhere. If I'm being honest to you, which I promise, I am..I wouldn't get attached to Geoff. He's told us of a plan he's created. I can't say I agree, none of the Hunters do, really, but he wants to escape the kingdom. He's not faithful to this place, to King Ryan's ways. He plans to leave the ball when the king has had too much ale to notice. Then he claims he'll fight his way out through the forest."

She smiles. "As if I'd expect different of him. He's spoken of his distaste, and I agree. This kingdom needs a new leader. One that will rarely enforce violence, and provide for his people. That's why I'm choosing you as the prince."

* * *

The ball in full swing, ale all around, Geoff escapes to the courtyard behind the castle. It's empty, save the odd drunk couple here and there, but he needn't worry. He'll be gone before any of them remember what happened tonight. There's a forest not far from here where he'll be able to take cover. There are creepers, skeletons, and more out there, but this is what he's been training for all along. All those years away from home as a teenager learning to fight and kill and command came to this. He approaches the forest guards carefully. They know him, but typical guards generally don't enjoy how fancily the Hunters are treated by the king.

He chats them up a bit- feeds them something about not getting the princess and going to hunt instead, but it doesn't work.

"Men, you should be ashamed, blocking a personal warrior of the king! I should have you executed!"

Unimpressed, the guards go for Geoff, swords at the ready, yelling to the other guards on stand by. Geoff attacks, easily taking the two over until more approach. He's surrounded with nowhere to run in minutes. He hears a loud grinding and wonders if that's what the song of heaven calling sounds like until he sees her.

There she stands, princess warrior with a chainsaw, Princess Griffon. Her dress is ripped, and heavy boots are covering her feet.

The soldiers seem only confused until she begins to use the beast. Slicing this way and that, threatening those who dare come close, the princess uses the tool with a beauty he's never known existed.

He stands there with his mouth hanging open as the guards run away until she closes it with a kiss. Her hands are running through his hair, and before he knows it, he's kissing back. He's glad to be alive and she's in his arms with blood all over her dress, not some spiffy ball, and he couldn't be happier that their lips are clashing for dominance.

"You're really badass, you know that princess?"

"Yeah, yeah I do. Wanna go kill some creatures and make a life for ourselves?"

"Sure. And maybe after that, we can make a daughter. I'm thinking we call her Millie."

* * *

_"Dad!" Millie whines at his last dialogue choices. "That's not how it would go!"_

_"Oh yeah? How would it go then? Because if Mommy is the princess and Daddy is the prince and we're both great warriors, how else could it end but with you?!"_

_"…" She thinks it over momentarily. "Goodnight, Daddy."_

_"Night, Millie."_


End file.
